a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a numerical display system which is provided with means for selectively suppressing unnecessary zeroes when numbers different in unit or number system are to be displayed or printed in parallel fashion on a display or printing device having a plurality of digits, and more particularly to a numerical display system for electronic instrument whereby display of zeroes in a plurality of adjacent digits is suppressed once those zeroes have been found to be unnecessary zeroes. Thus, this invention relates to improvements in the numerical display system for electronic instrument.
b. Description of the Prior Art
The zero suppress system heretofore commonly known is such that unnecessary zeroes in a numeral are discriminated in succession from the most significant digit to the least significant digit. Such zero suppress system, however, causes confusion when it displays in parallel fashion some special numbers, for example, numbers of the sexagesimal system or the duodecimal system or numbers of the decimal system representing different units such as Yen and Sen (units of the Japanese currency), meter and centimeter, and other measures and weights. Where numbers of the sexagesimal system, for example, numbers representing the time such as 0-01-30 (0 o'clock 1 minute 30 seconds) are to be displayed, it is desired that the 0 representing the hour be displayed for the purpose of confirmation but the 0 in the 01 representing the minute be rather unnecessary while the 0 in the 30 representing the second be displayed.